One piece and the adventure of a lifetime
by Lunae Moon 2
Summary: A girl lving on her own trying to make the best of things is suddenly given the chance to be something more with a family she never though she would have. (my old author name was Lunae Moon but since i screwed up all my stories will be posted on this account now sry for the inconvenience :( i suck app.)
1. Chapter 1

One Piece and the adventure of a lifetime

Prologue

To say that she was ever normal would be ridiculous…Lyria had never had a normal life or experienced any crazy thing such as adventures or dreams. Lyria was a freak of all things and to say she wasn't would have most people looking at your like you had six heads.

Blonde hair and grey eyes that told a story of a haunting past and the inability to fit in. Although she looked normal her actions told of a different kind of normality that only she herself would know of. Lyria had the ability to understand others emotions, thoughts and feelings with only a feather like touch. The small little town she lived in knew and feared that power. If it was a devil fruit they would understand,but, as it was not a devil fruit but the womans own inner strength they feared her.

To start our story and to know more about Lyria we will go to where she is now in her little cottage in the forest because that's where it is safest to stay away from those who shunned her and made her out to be an omen . at this point in time Lyria sat and sewed a hole which had cleverly found its way into her to big of a shirt not fit for even the homeless.

"Damn, I should have been more careful I should of known better than to go into the village without a disguise…"

She sighed setting the shirt on her lap and looking out the window at something only herself could see. Getting up she set the shirt on her chair and walked across the living room to a door off to the side,her room, the place she slept in that she couldn't quite get to sleep in. rummaging through her dresser which was on the wall next to her bed across from the door she looked for fabric to create a better shirt.

"I can't wear that shirt…it's far too gone…and I don't have any material for a new one…which only means…"

Her eyes downcast she sighed

"I have to go into town…"

Raising her head with a look of determination she gave a quick reassured nod

"ill go in and out no one will even know I was there! I'll wear my cloak! "

Smiling widely she snagged her cloak off the kitchen table waltzing out of her tiny cabin. You must be wondering why the villagers hated her so much. One reason, was the fact that her mother was the town priestess with amazing abilities ,which were believed to keep the island safe from outside forces until a horrible pirate ransacked the village and kidnapped her. Lets just say the outcome was a baby girl, who , after the villagers noticed that the child had

no father they knew that the priestess wasn't pure, but corrupt ,so they sent her to the outskirts of the village with nothing but the child in her arms and a sack of food. the woman built the cabin and when her daughter reached the age of 11 the mother became ill and not being able to seek help from the village because of her pride and guilt she passed away. Lyria ,however, had no such thoughts but survival and to be happy because her mother would want it to be so,even if it was fake.

Little did Lyria know her life would be forever changed by a straw hat and the thought of just a new shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>so thats the prologue for a new story! my other ones are stuck on my last account but me being the ditzy dunderhead i am forgot the password and the old email i used is out of commision so if you wanna read my other stuffs its under Lunae Moon yeah i know how unoriginal of me to be Lunae Moon 2 but i like to keep things simple. i know this prologue has a lot of grammatical errors but i just started writing again lifes been stressful the two yrs i was away so no harsh treatment please! anyway im going to try and keep this updated as much as possible! thanks hope you love the story!<strong>

**-Lunae Moon...2**


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece: The adventure of a lifetime

Chapter 1: The strawhats

Lyria pulled Her hood up over her head as she made her way to the edge of the town. If the villagers saw her face there would be trouble. Good thing she had her tanktop and brown vest under that or she would be naked the clothes helped her sorta blend in well not really ,although, she liked to think so.

Her jeans had so many rips and tears and frays they could hardly be called jeans. Her clothes fit her very snuggly enabling her to move lithely and fast but her chest was starting to over grow its welcome and her height was tall making her tank and vest go above her belly button. She loved her clothes and cherished them because they were the only gifts she had ever received from someone let alone anyone! So that is to say when she went out with the only night shirt she had cause her clothes were being cleaned and soaked in her makeshift tub to get food from the villiage, she wasn't on guard enough to remember to bring her cloak and hence got shot at.

Lyria wasn't a fighter by any means just abnormally lucky and unlucky. She had no reason to resent the villagers and if they ever needed help she would help them. She sighed to her self as she got to the village double checking her hood she walked into the bustling market and made way to a fabric stand.

'this fabrics a pretty yellow but the shirts green and I only have enough money for a square to patch the hole'

shoulders slunk in defeat she looked through the fabrics and spotted a close to matching forest green. She pointed at it.

"I just need a square of that fabric for a patch job"

The old hag scoffed

"that'll be 100 belli for you girl, you can't hide from this village with that trick, now scram before I alert the others! I can't stand to even be in your freaky presence!"

Lyria scrambled back and looked around making sure no one had heard. Her eyes down cast in defeat she turned and walked away. Its not like she could help it if she had gifts or looked different from the rest of the town.

'Like mom always said! It's not me whos different it's everyone else'

The villagers all had a darker complexion straight hair narrow looks and small eyes ,while she had dirty blonde wavy hair pale skin round eyes …softer features. She continued her trek scuffing the grounded with her foot and heaved another sigh . she was about to turn around and head back home when someone slammed into her making her crash into the ground her hood instantly falling off . the villager she had run into was non other than the chiefs son who looked down and looked apologetic until he saw who it was. Sneering he truned and spit the ground next to her.

"What bad luck, now ill need thre bathes just to get the scum off me"

Lyria looked to the ground shaking making sure not to make eye contact. She was sure when he had crashed into her he had been running from something in fear. Then something dawned on him cause he got a real cruel look on his face. He kicked her in the stomache sending her sprawling in the dirt. She coughed and curled into herself feeling a fresh wave of emotions that weren't hers and pain that was most definitely hers

"you must have brought them here!"

Lyria looked up at him confused

' he was feeling anger… but why?'

He sneered .

"did you call your kind to get them to take revenge on us for treating you poorly? Ha! Your treated greatly compared to how you should be treated! Whatever I need to warn father!"

Lyria was now greatly confused ….people? she didn't have any people…the boy kicked her in the chest and ran off to do god knows what. She coughed up a little blood and tried to stand. Albeit a little wobbly since she hadn't eaten all day, she managed to get her footing and look to see who had saw the commotion. Of course it had to be everyone. They all looked at her in disdain a man stepped forward his fist raised

"get outta here you worthless trollop you know better than to show your face here!"

She took a step back and realized a mob was created. The mob was slowly getting closer... if all of them touched her at once … she shutterd at the thought and kept backing up. Swiftly turning and running the opposite direction of the angry mob who pursued with relish in their chase screaming all the way.

'shit shit shit shit shit! How do I always get myself into these situations!'

From the direction she was heading she was getting near the docks

'good I can swim to another part of the island and get back home! Its happened before'

Which it had happened before, because of her clumsiness she always got herself in horrible situations. She could see the beach! She picked up her speed . not noticing a person cause her eyes were shut running in a blind panic, she collided with him. Feeling emotions of excitement and hunger. What weird emotions. then she felt a late confusion .

looking up she saw someone she had never seen before on this island. Then she shook her head and looked behind her fearfully still hearing the shouts and angry cries she then looked down at the boy she was currently on top of her, wavy dirty blonde hair fell to the side of his face blocking out the sun his eyes wide open in disbelief or shock is what she felt from him because she was straddling him now 'oops!' with a small eep! she rolled off him and looked at him sheepishly.

"sorry bout that but I shouldn't be here see ya!"

She got up and took off toward the dock not noticing the big pirate ship she ran barley hearing the loud oi! Before diving in and swimming toward the other side of the island. Not noticing she no longer had her cloak she kept swimming. Meanwhile the boy flopped his head to the side confused

"you left your dress thing!"

* * *

><p>The strawhats Were having a regular day aboard the thousand sunny when nami had told them they would be docking on an island. Luffy was excited because they had run out of meat after Fish Man island and he was hungrier than he'd ever been! although that was ridiculous cause luffy was always hungry. He put up his arms<p>

"Yosha! meat!"

Nami rolled her eyes and hit him over the head

"don't be overexcited yet Luffy, this is the new world we have to be a little more cautious you can't just run around screaming about meat!"

Luffy laughed and nodded. Nami didn't look convinced.

"Alright everyone heres the plan for supplies im giving you each a certain ammount to get what you need so spend it wisely or you will owe me ten fold!"

Zoro tsked at her. making their resident cook glare while lighting a cigarette. brooke laughed while chopper and ussop nodded animatedly franky nodded his head in thought of what he would need and robin just smiled fondly.

"I think it would be best to stay in a group wouldn't you agree navigator-san?"

Robin asked watching nami nod in agreement.

"Zoro will stay with franky on the ship robin you can go with luffy, the rest of ya can go together if anything happens everyone meet back at the sunny. sry franky but i cant have zoro running around lost and the ship needs protecting"

Franky nodded

"i don't need anything superr for the sunny at this time anyway!"

She nodded understanding. seeing the island getting closer she looked at ussop who was looking at the island through binoculars he took them from his eyes and shouted at luffy

"OI! Luffy! Land ! "

Said boy was jumping up and down excited at the prospect of exploring a new island. the boat made it to the docking area. zoro yawned and stood dropping the anchor. not feeling any threatening presence or seeing anything in his one good eye he turned backe to the mast sat down and started lifting his weights. Luffy jumped up and down excitedly

"Yosha! Finally! shishishi"

he smiled a huge smile and jumped from the boat stretching

"Luffy wait for robin!"

smiling a big smile making his eyes closed he looked back to nami

"ok!"

Robin chuckled and jumped off the boat landing neatly her knees bending a bit to soften the fall. she caught movement in front of them and saw a boy run off.

"lets go sencho-san"

she didn't need to tell luffy twice she chuckled again as he darted down the dock onto the beach. she heard nami sigh resigning herself to the trouble that was going to inevitably happen because of her captain. robin and nami made eye contact and started laughing they heard a thump and saw a tumble of legs . to say luffy was confused was an understatement but looking up and saw the greyest green eyes he had ever seen made his expression wide eyed 'sugoi' he eyes left him suddenly to look behind her making him look as well he vaguely felt something fall from the movement thinking it was his hat. he clutched at it. he saw angry people but he was used to that. the girl swiftly got off him and smiled sheepishly saying something he didnt quite catch and running off 'wow, shes fast' he put his hand on his head noting something was missing

"OI! MATTE!"

but she didnt hear him so engrossed was she making sure her cloak was tied and jumping in the water not even realizing that her cloak had somehow gotten switched with his heart pounded wildly in his chest fearing he'd just lost his precious hat to a stranger. The shouts of the villagers got closer. but suddenly stopped staring wide eyed at the boy in front of them who turned to look at them and whos glare unrivaled anything they had ever seen. Luffy heard robin and Nami chuckling they stopped seeing his expression. Both stopped laughing immediately. They too had noticed the missing hat and the cloak clutched in his hand. nami sighed resignedly

"Dont worry Luffy we will get it back"

She yelled out to him. He pouted watching his navigator and archaeologist get closer till they were next to him

"Captain-san it seems we have a bit of company?'

by now the whole crew had gathered and stared at the angry villagers who backed up suddenly

"Did that girl call you damn pirates! well you can just go take her and kill her if ya want dirty spawn of a pirate!"

The crowd of people nodded and agreement rippled through. Luffys hair covered his eyes

"No one called us, i just want my hat back."

ussops eyes widened. 'what happened to his hat and whats this girl everyones talking about?'

* * *

><p>Lyria could barely see the dock as she swam. She looked back and then down her eyes widening she stoped her swimming and looked at where her cloak was supposed to be.<p>

"Huh? a hat?"

her eyes widened

"then wheres mommas cloak?!"

she started to shake holding the strawhat close to her chest

"that boy...we must of switched our stuff in that tussle!"

tears filled her eyes. looking back at the docks she shook her head

"i have to give this back it looks worn and feels...alive almost whoever that boy was he must of cherished you huh?"

Her momma always told her that if something was given enough energy and love it would come alive almost. the hat hummed under her fingers.

"which means i have to go back"

with determination set in her eyes she swam back toward the docks knowing her energy wouldn't let her make another swim trip she'd have to find a new way to escape the village which meant going through the climbed up the ladder her brown worn faded boots slippery and wet and got to the top falling haphazardly on the wooden planks breathing was tired exhausted could she do this? she nodded

'i have to this is someones treasure i don't need to be able to feel emotions to know that'

she stood shakily and walked toward the villagers see her cloak in the boys hand she picked up speed hoping beyond hope the villagers wouldnt see her until she way a ways past them. she was an inch from the boy when she grabbed the cloak and put the hat in his hand instead she made no eye contact and whispered a soft sorry. she kept running looking up she saw a villager looking at her before they opened their mouth she was already a few feet from the crowd she turned around doing one last thing because she had after all gotten that boy and his friends in trouble from the looks of things. Cupping her hand over her mouth she yelled

"I'm over here ya dumb villagers why don't ya come get me? guess the daughter of a whore priestess and a filthy pirate bested you eh?!"

she turned around taking off away from them hurtling down the street toward the edge of town. cloak clutched to her chest. she could see the tree line! she spoke too soon as she fell tripping over her own feet. Breathing heavily she chanced a glance behind her the villagers were at the edge of the town yelling obscenities

"i made it "

she laughed breathily she tried to stand and grimaced she looked down at her knee which was freshly bleeding. she tried getting up but the adrenaline she had had wore off and her stomache grumbled in pain and her vision swam in exhaustion. she took a deep breath pulled her self off the ground and leaned from tree to tree making her way back to her run down cabin

* * *

><p>Back with the straw hats luffy looked down at his hat astonished nami looked confused as well<p>

"Does anyone else know what just happened?"

Ussop asked confused. robin shrugged

"I dunno from what i gathered the villagers didn't seem to like that girl very much and the girl knowing that came back anyway to give Luffy his hat back."

Luffy looked down at his hat and shrugged

"at least boshi is back! lets go find some meat!"

Nami rolled her eyes and looked in the direction the villagers went. her eyes narrowed something strange was going on on this island and she wasn't to sure if the should be so out in the open like this. As for robin the gears in her head were turning

'priestess? pirate?i need this islands history books to find out more...'

They made their way through the town the stalls were all shutdown though. Ussop made a guess

"Do you think all the vendors are still off chasing that poor girl? i mean isn't she being chased because of us?"

Luffys hat shadowed his eyes a second before he turned to his crew smiling

"I'm sure they are all just sleeping or something that girl was pretty fast!"

Ussop looked at chopper who had his same thought that the situation didn't seem at all ok. They kept walking when they heard shouting.

"That girl is a menace!"

the man seemed to be leading the mob

"we told her not to come into the village!but she couldn't even do that!that abomination has disrespected our rules for far to long and who knows maybe even using her freakish powers to get into our heads! and now we have more pirates in town! she probably attracts them!"

The straw hats looked at the gathering mob who had pitchforks and torches all of them yelling in agreement with the leader.

"we left her alone due to the promise we made with the old chief but i'm the new chief and have every right to make new laws and new changes! old promises i can keep but this has gone to far! shes put the town and it's villagers in danger i say we cleanse what shes dirtied whos with me!"

the whole crowd cheered in agreement. the chief smiling wickedly

"Even my son was tainted by touching her she must pay! Now lets go everyone and cleanse the darkness that's been hanging over our head for the past 19 years!"

The chief jumped off the podium and led the mob toward the forest. Chopper looked at luffy

"Luffy?"

the captains hat was over his eyes it was dark

"I've decided...that girls gonna join my crew!"

the crew got shark teeth

"Don't make decisions like that on you own!

He just smiled brightly with his hands on his hips

"shishishishishi"


End file.
